It's You
by ellySakura
Summary: Saralegui married that princess just to take over the kingdom. Soon, he learned that she is more than a princess,and he promised to protect her. Can he really make her happy? Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

i don't own KKM characters, but other than that, they're mine! :D

Chapter 1

Saralegui stared at his servant, Berias with sharp eyes. "An invitation?"

"Yes, heika. The king of Seville Kingdom, King Everard wants to celebrate the birthday of his princess's coming of age. This is also going to be the first time he introduce the debutante to everyone." Berias said with his usual stern voice.

"I see… Berias, Seville Kingdom is one of Big Shimaron's provinces, right?" Saralegui asked for confirmation.

"Yes, heika. It was situated at the boundary between Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron."

A smirk made its way to the blonde king. "A debutante, huh…? This is going to be interesting."

"Heika?" Berias stared at the young king.

"Berias, do you remember what I said to Yuuri before when I visited Shin Makoku?"

Berias nodded. "Yes, heika. You're going to rule both Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron."

Saralegui chuckled evilly. "I will definitely fulfill each of my words, little by little. You're going to help me don't you, Berias?"

"Definitely, Heika." Berias bowed his head a bit. "What did you plan to do, heika?" he asked.

"Make the kingdom mine, officially."

"Huh?"

Saralegui shrugged. "I don't want to break any war, as how Yuuri taught me. I think, this way is kind of interesting. We can do a lot of other ways besides involving my people in a war."

Berias gave a small smile. King Yuuri had changed King Saralegui a lot. "What do you plan to do, heika?" he asked.

Saralegui smirked. "I'm still wondering about that."

Berias had an idea, but he won't spill it out unless his king asked him to.

"My coming of age is going to be so exciting, Marianne!" a young lady squealed at her loyal maid. Marianne smiled and pulled the princess's hand gently and led her to sit in front of her dressing-table. She took a comb and started combing the princess's long and straight pink hair.

"You're reaching the age where you're going to decide what kind of adult you're going to be. Look at the mirror, Lady Adelinne." She said softly.

Lady Adelinne stared at herself in the mirror. She blinked a few times innocently.

"You had grown into a fine, beautiful noblewoman. I'm so glad. Your late mother must be really proud of you. Queen Evilynn must be so happy." Marianne chuckled.

Lady Adelinne giggled. "Okaa-sama…" she smiled and grabbed the diamond necklace tied around her neck. It was her mother's gift for her since she was born. She stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror for a long time. She inherited her mother's beautiful golden eyes, pink hair and gentle smile. She has fair complexion and delicate fingers. Her tall, slender figure was inherited from her father.

Marianne put the comb on the dressing table and softly grabbed the princess's shoulders and lowered her face so that both of their faces are on the same level. "Soon, you're going to fall in love with a fine gentleman, get married, and become the queen of the kingdom. Then, you're going to have a bigger responsibility. To your husband, to your children, and to your people."

Lady Adelinne lowered her head suddenly. Marianne gave her a questioning look.

"It sounds scary, Marianne. Can I do all that at once?" the young lady asked innocently. Marianne chuckled. She is going to turn 16 years old soon, but she's still a child eventually.

"Of course you can! You have your mother's spirit, right. Remember, she'll always be there for you." The pretty maid tried to reassure her.

Lady Adelinne's face lit up with a smile. "Emm! Ne, Marianne?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"When I fall in love with a fine nobleman someday, what should I do?"

Marianne giggled at her question. She IS always a child. An innocent angel with a pure heart. She gave Lady Adelinne a soft smile.

"I'll teach you about that later, when the day comes."

Lady Adelinne smiled happily. "Okay! It's a promise!"

Marianne returned the princess's smile. But, deep in her heart, something was bothering her. Can she ever keep the secret as how Queen Evilynn wanted before she died? She kept staring at the pink haired princess as she stood up and spun herself in front of the mirror to have a better look of her new purple gown she got from her father today. Marianne sighed silently.

"_Never let Adelinne take off her necklace… Remember that, Marianne."_

Queen Evilynn's weak voice still could be heard in the maid's head. It's been 5 years, but the gentle and loving queen was still remaining in the hearts of the people in the kingdom especially the people in the castle.

Soon, Lady Adelinne would be the same as how her late mother been before. A small smile formed on her lips.

Saralegui and Berias reached at Seville castle with his carriage. A guard welcomed them and showed them the ballroom. Berias followed his king obediently from behind. Saralegui was at the centre of the ladies' attentions all along the way to the grand ballroom. He had his long golden hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore his red royal attire with red cloth tied around his slim waist. He noticed all the stares he got from the ladies, and he even smirked at some lucky ladies who squealed inwardly in return.

Lady Adelinne was absolutely happy that night. She gets to meet many friends from other noble families and some of them were her childhood friends. She was aware of all the glances from the nobleman and princes from other country upon her. She was the most enchanting that night, after all. She wore a pastel yellow ball gown with lots of frills around her waist and the lower part of the gown. She also had a pair of lace hand gloves on. Her long, straight pink hair was tied into half ponytail and her straight bangs were left hanging at the sides of her pretty face. She had a little make up on; all thanks to Marianne who made her looked amazingly gorgeous that night.

"Congratulations, Lady Adelinne! Finally, you've reached the age when you can get married to the person you like!" a young lady from other noble family said cheerfully. Lady Adelinne blushed and smiled.

"Mou… Cut it out already. Everyone was telling me the same thing all over the night." She pouted playfully. Lady Isabelle laughed upon hearing the debutante's answer.

"So, which guy here in this ballroom caught your attention tonight?" She asked.

Lady Adelinne sighed. "It seems like nobody has the guts to talk with me at all. I wonder if my Otou-sama had warned them something like he'll kill anyone who touched his daughter or anything like that." She murmured sadly.

"Ah, Maoh heika." Lady Isabelle curtsied before the king of Shin Makoku kingdom, Yuuri.

"Hello, ladies. Congratulations on your coming of age, Lady Adelinne." He greeted politely.

Lady Adelinne smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you, Yuuri heika. Did you come alone today?" she asked curiously. She was wondering if Greta, Yuuri's twelve years old daughter came along with him tonight.

"I wanted to, but almost everyone wanted to come along too. Ah, Greta came too! You should meet her later. She was really excited to meet you tonight. I saw her playing with Beatrice before." He grinned. He knew that the beautiful Lady Adelinne and his daughter were getting along very well. He even thought of making her his daughter's mother. However, thinking of Wolfram's rage and outbursts that would come later, he had to forget about it. He sighed at this.

"What's wrong, Yuuri heika?" she asked in concern.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "N-Nothing, really. Ah…Ha ha…"

"Ah… Greetings, Yuuri heika! It such a pleasure to meet you here." A gentleman called from behind.

"Nicholas!" the maoh smiled happily.

"Well, Yuuri heika. Please excuse me. I need to go and greet the other guests." Lady Adelinne excused herself politely.

"Sure. See you later." Yuuri answered. He moved with Nicholas to the other part of the ballroom.

Before the debutante could turn around, she bumped into someone and nearly stumbled on the floor. She shut her eyes tightly, afraid of the consequence that would result from this fall. Thankfully, a strong pair of hands caught her and gets her back on her feet. Slowly, she opened her eyes when she smelled a wonderful fragrance of the owner of her savior.

"Are you all right, my Lady?" Saralegui asked worriedly.

Lady Adelinne was speechless. She was mesmerized by his elegance and smile. The way he caught her made her felt safe in his arms. She nodded eventually.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for… saving me." She stammered suddenly.

Saralegui smiled in relief. He offered her a hand. Lady Adelinne blinked at him.

"May I request a dance, my Lady?" Saralegui asked politely.

Lady Adelinne smiled. He was the first person who ever had the courage to ask her for her first dance. "Sure." She accepted. She put her right hand on his offered left hand.

When the both of them walked towards the dance floor, the music had already started. Saralegui sensed the nervousness in the princess's heart.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead. Relax." He whispered seductively in her ears.

Lady Adelinne blushed and stammered again. She nodded. Saralegui smirked. 'She's interesting.'

They started to dance at the centre of the ballroom, and at the centre of attention of the entire guest in the ballroom. Lady Adelinne found that he was a good dancer. It was really easy to follow his steps. She enjoyed the night very much. They stared into each other's eyes all along the dance.

Yuuri noticed Saralegui dancing on the dance floor.

"Sara?"

The maoh flinched when the memory of him dancing with Saralegui when he was pretending as Miko came into his head. 'Geez… that was creepy. Anyway, Sara and Lady Adelinne looked great together, right?' he smiled at his thought.

"You're a good dancer." Saralegui praised. The music finished and both of them were heading towards the corner of the exclusively decorated hall.

"Oh, really? You too! Anyway, this is my first dance. I'm so happy tonight! It's easy to follow your steps. I've always thought that it was difficult to dance." She giggled.

"Why did you think so?" Saralegui asked, interested with her words.

"Because I was afraid that… I might step on your feet." She murmured softly and blushed. She averted his gaze when he kept staring at her.

Saralegui chuckled. "Well, you didn't step on my feet. So, your thoughts were not true."

Lady Adeline beamed with a smile. "Yeah! Moreover, it was fun especially when it was you." She laughed happily.

Saralegui smiled. "I'm honored to be your first partner then."

Lady Adelinne giggled. He is really a true gentleman. Which kingdom did he come from?

"Ah, please forgive me for being rude. My name is Saralegui. You may call me Sara." He introduced himself.

Lady Adelinne frowned her brows. "Sara? It sounded like a girl's name." she murmured softly, but Saralegui could hear her, making the young king twitched. "I thought you are a girl before. Furthermore your name sounded like a girl! Everyone would think that you're a girl if you wear a gown. You're going to look so beautiful! Eh?"

Lady Adelinne saw Saralegui's face darkening with some creepy aura surrounding him. She sweat-dropped and gulped.

'_Oh no! My uncontrolled mouth!_' she cursed silently. "I-I-I'm really sorry, Sara! I didn't mean to hurt your feeling! I just wanted you to know that I was grateful to meet such a beautiful person like you-"

"_Beautiful…?"_ he muttered the word dangerously.

Lady Adelinne gulped inwardly. "N-No! Pretty!"

"_Pretty…?"_ Saralegui's voice turned hoarse in all of sudden.

Lady Adelinne turned more panic. "N-No! That's not the right word! Uh… what should I do? Please forgive me Sara! I'm truly sorry for my troublesome mouth. I just can't control it because I was too excited before and I lose control every time I get excited and-?"

Her golden eyes widened as she tried to interpret what was happening to her right now. Saralegui is… kissing her?

They parted a while later, staring into each other's eyes.

Saralegui sighed. "Finally, I managed to get you quiet and calmed a bit." He said. "Please excuse me, I need to find my servant." He bowed in front of her before leaving her there alone.

Lady Adelinne blinked a few times. '_That was my… first kiss…' _she blushed… and turned deep crimson red.

"Marianne!"

The debutante ran towards the stairs and towards her room where the loyal maid of hers were waiting for her.

"Sara!"

Saralegui turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice. "Yuuri."

Yuuri grinned. "Wow, Sara and Lady Adelinne looked great together just now!"

Saralegui twitched. "Y-You saw it?"

"Yeah! But then Wolfram distracted me and I couldn't watch you until the end." Yuuri whined.

Saralegui was relieved. He was thankful that Yuuri didn't saw that incident. He blushed suddenly. Where did he get the courage to kiss that debutante?

"Sara? Are you okay? Your face is all red!" Yuuri asked in concern.

Saralegui smiled nervously. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not feeling well tonight. Berias!" he summoned his servant.

Berias came out from nowhere and stood behind the blonde king. "Heika."

"Shall we go home now? I'm tired."

"Yes, heika." Berias answered.

"Well, please excuse me, Yuuri. I hope we will meet again someday." Saralegui excused himself politely.

Yuuri nodded happily. "Sure!"

On their long way back to Small Shimaron, Saralegui was unusually quiet in the carriage. He didn't say a word to Berias. He kept staring outside of the carriage's window and rested his chin on his palm. Berias noticed his king's unusual act and wondered what happened. Was it because of the kiss he gave to Lady Adelinne before?

"Heika, is it okay? You said that you wanted to meet Everard heika."

Saralegui sat still, not moving even an inch from his position. "Not now, Berias. That will have to wait. We still got time."

"Yes, heika." Berias answered obediently. He couldn't anything because his king said so.

Saralegui let out a deep breath. He decided that he would apologies to the pink-haired princess later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saralegui woke up that morning and sat on his bed. The gentle ray of the sun peeps into his room. He took his violet spectacles and wore it when Berias knocked the door. Berias entered and stood beside Saralegui's bed.

"Heika, Lady Alazon came to meet you." He reported.

Saralegui was a bit surprised upon knowing that his mother came to his castle. He got out of the bed and prepared himself. When he was seated on his throne, his mother, Lady Alazon entered and bowed in front of Saralegui, but he stopped her.

"Hahaue, no need to bow in front of your son." He sighed later.

Lady Alazon was touched by his words. She had been abandoning her little son and never got the chance to hear him calling her 'mama' even once. But now… just now, he had just called her 'mother'. She was truly happy.

"Saralegui, I… I want to tell you something." Lady Alazon stated.

"What is it?"

"Seisakoku is doing very well now. All thanks to you, Saralegui." She said.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Saralegui answered.

"I found something today. It belongs to me and your late father, but we didn't get the chance to use it. I guess, you are ready enough to use this." She had a small smile on her lips.

Saralegui stared at the small olive green box. He stood up and approached his mother. Lady Alazon gave the box to Saralegui.

"Open it, Saralegui." She asked.

"Just call me Sara, hahaue." He rolled his eyes upwards.

Lady Alazon chuckled. "It's okay. I like 'Saralegui' better. I gave you this name."

Saralegui shrugged. "Up to you." He opened the small box and was surprised by the content inside.

"A pair of ring?" he asked in disbelief.

Lady Alazon nodded.

"I think you may fit the ring. It seems your finger has grown large enough to fit with the ring, like your father's hand." A nostalgic memory of her and her lover, King Gilbert came into her mind. She just smiled at her son.

"Really…? I can't remember about it at all…" he said and stared at his fingers.

"Those are Shinzoku's rings. Any Shinzoku who wears this ring will be able to have greater power. However, if the person who wears this ring is not a Shinzoku, nothing will happen." She explained briefly.

Saralegui stared at the rings for a long time. The golden metals were simple but the carvings on the rings were magnificent. He wondered for a while, to whom will he give the smaller ring?

"So, do you have any particular princess that you're interested in right now?" lady Alazon asked with motherly tone.

Saralegui blushed in all of sudden. Lady Alazon was surprised, and then she smiled gladly.

"W-Well… um…" the young king stammered.

Lady Alazon chuckled again. "That's great. It would be much better if she is a Shinzoku too. But, I don't mind, really." She was really, really happy.

"Aa." he blushed deeper red.

Berias smiled as Lady Alazon smiled at her. He was also glad and happy that the mother and son are getting along much better now.

FLASHBACK

'_Toki ni mukou_

_Kaze no machi he_

_Nee, tsurette itte_

_Shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

_Amai yubi de kono te wo tori _

_Nee, tooi michi wo_

_Micibiite hoshi no_

_Anata no soba he'_

Saralegui tried to follow where the voice came from. He was walking alone in Blood Pledge Castle. He excused himself from Greta's birthday party to take some fresh air. She heard the singing voice somewhere from the garden. Curiously, he sneaked into the garden where a lot of flowers planted by Lady Cecillie, the ex-maoh and keeps searching for the beautiful, yet soothing voice.

He stopped and hid behind the wall of the building when he saw a slender figure standing under a tree. He never noticed the girl before this. She was really beautiful, and he just can't take his eyes off of her. Her pink hair reached her waist perfectly. Her fair skin shimmering under the moon light, her slim figure wrapped in a beautiful lilac-coloured ball gown. Her eyes were closed as she continued singing without noticing his presence there.

'_Sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari_

_Mezametefutari wa hitotsu ni nari_

_Shiawase no imi wo hajimete_

_Shiruno no deshou_

_Tsurete itte…'_

When she opened her eyes looked at her right, nobody was there. She tilted her head to the side a bit. She swore she heard someone's footstep before. She shook the thought away from her head and stared at the full moon. A smile curved on her lips.

"When will my true love come and take me to the paradise, full moon? I want to meet him someday." She murmured alone.

Saralegui heard her, but didn't dare to come out and destroy the beautiful view. He took another glance at her. Her golden eyes were glistening in the night, as bright as the stars. His eyes widened when he saw her hair turned into golden colour, just the same as his hair. When he blinked his eyes once, he found her hair was pink again. What was that? Is it because of the moonlight?

When he heard her giggling at the colourful flowers, he had forgotten about that. He smirked and left the place, returning to the party before Berias and Yuuri worried about him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Marianne, I've fallen in love with him."

Surprised, Marianne turned around from the princess's closet and looked at her. "With who?"

"Sara." She answered shortly.

"Sara?" she repeated weirdly.

"Saralegui." She sighed. Marianne must be shocked because she heard a girl's name.

Marianne understood. "Oh! Saralegui heika of Small Shimaron!"

Lady Adelinne's eyes widened. "You know him?"

"Well, of course, my Lady. He is popular among the ladies. He's quiet, but charming. "Marianne chuckled.

"Why didn't I notice him before?" She muttered to herself.

Marianne chuckled again. "It's because you were so busy playing with Lady Greta and Lady Beatrice. Supposedly, you had met him in Lady Greta's birthday party in Shin Makoku."

Lady Adelinne turned quiet for a while. No she remembered. She didn't meet him because she went outside and singing at the garden after she saw the full moon outside.

It was all started by her mother, Queen Evilynn. She used to sing her the lullaby every time it was full moon. Her mother was often busy with helping her king husband to overcome the problems of the people in the country. Even though she was ill, she still gave her best for her kingdom. That was why the only real free time she had for her little princess, Adelinne was only at full moon night because usually those nights were calm and soothing.

Lady Adelinne sighed. "I want to meet him again, Marianne. I miss him."

Marianne felt guilty. "My, my… what can I do? We can't go to Small Shimaron without any particular reasons. Besides, we need to ask your father's permission first."

Lady Adelinne sulked. "Mou…"

Marianne smiled and sighed. 'The little princess has grown into a beautiful lady, and now she has fallen in love. What should I do, Lady Evilynn?' her heart whispered.

"Lady Adelinne, Everard heika asked you to come and see him." A soldier said after knocking and entered the room.

"Eh? For what?" Lady Adelinne nearly shouted.

"He has something important to tell you, Lady Adelinne."

"Mou… otou-sama really like to disturb me when I'm not in the mood." Lady Adelinne grunted.

Marianne gave a warning glare at the young lady. "Lady Adelinne, his majesty's orders are absolute. You cannot disobey them."

"I know… I know…" she pouted, reluctantly stood up from her bed and followed the soldier.

"My dear princess, Adelinne…!" King Everard called when his pink-haired heiress entered the hall.

"Otou-sama…!" Lady Adelinne exclaimed happily when she saw her father. Actually, she missed him because he went for some meetings at Big Shimaron's Capital a week ago. Seeing him with his usual white beard and big smile made her happy somehow.

She ran towards him and tackled the old-but-still-tough-looking-man into a hug. He didn't lose his balance at all as his princess is actually very light.

"Otou-sama, what do you have for me this time?" she gave him a sheepish smile; her hands were still wrapped around his neck.

"Let's see… I brought you a prince charming!" he answered happily, amused with his princess's childish acts.

"You're lying, right? You said that too last year." She sulked.

King Everard laughed loudly. Lady Adelinne was his only source of joy after the death of Queen Evilynn. Only Adelinne can make him smiled and laughed. But he knows, soon, he has to let her go. She needs to get married and become a wife to a fine gentleman who will take care of her nicely. Even though it would make him feels lonely, he didn't mind it at all if it was the only way to make his princess smile.

"I'm not, Adelinne. Now, now… behave yourself because I'll call him in now."

"That fast?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted a prince charming, right?" King Everard raised a brow.

"Then, you're going to get me in a marriage meeting?" she almost shouted.

"Yes… Adelinne. Don't you like it?"

"Uh…" she can't tell him that she has already fall in love with someone else.

"What's wrong, my beautiful one? Is something the matter?" King Everard started to become worried.

She sighed. "No… it's just that I have fallen in love with someone al-" Lady Adelinne froze. 'My uncontrolled mouth again!' she felt like kicking herself. Her father must be hurt!

"Oh, really? Anyway, you should meet this person first. He's not a prince, but a king, actually. A young and wise king!" he promoted excitedly, already imagining his kingdom being ruled by a great son-in-law.

"Hmph. Okay. I'll meet him. Just this once, okay, otou-sama?" she warned playfully.

King Everard laughed. "All right." He turned to face a soldier at his right. "Call him in."

"Yes, your majesty!"

A while later, Saralegui entered the hall followed by Berias tailing behind him. Adelinne's eyes widened and she gawked. It's him!

"Sara!" she cried.

King Everard blinked and stared at his princess. "You know him already?"

"Um… we met at my coming of age party." Then, suddenly the incident of him kissing her that night came into her mind and made her blushed madly.

"Good evening, Lady Adelinne." Saralegui greeted with a soft smile.

"Well, I suggest both of you take a walk together at the garden and try to know each other better. Then, we'll have dinner together, shall we?" King Everard looked at Saralegui and Adelinne. They just nodded. He thought it maybe because he was there. Maybe they were too shy to talk in front of him. He just laughed at their awkwardness.

They walked side by side without any words. The situation was really awkward. Neither of them knows what to say.

"You see…" Saralegui said suddenly.

Lady Adelinne turned to look at him. She was amazed at how a slight blush adorning his fair cheeks. His eyes were not looking at her; instead he was looking the other way, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm sorry for…k-kissing… you that night." He continued.

Now it was Lady Adelinne's turn to blush. "Err… well, it-it's okay…" she replied.

Saralegui gathered enough courage to look at her face. He was fascinated for a few moments. She is indeed a beautiful woman. Staring at her was like looking at an angel. He smiled.

"You looked beautiful today." He said.

Lady Adelinne blushed darker red. "Thank you. You too."

"You mean, I'm beautiful too today?" he teased.

"N-no! It's not like that! I mean… you look-"

She got cut off when she heard Saralegui's chuckles beside her. She sighed.

"Mou… stop teasing me." She pouted.

Saralegui stopped chuckling and smiled. "You know my purpose of coming here, right?"

Lady Adelinne flinched at the question. "Yeah. A marriage meeting, right?"

Saralegui nodded. "Emm. So, will you?" he blushed.

"What?" she asked back.

Saralegui fought the urge to smack her on the head. Is she pretending to not understand or she is really that slow?

"About the marriage." Saralegui muttered.

Lady Adelinne stopped walking and stared at the blonde king. Saralegui stopped too later, both of them standing at the centre of the white rose garden. She sighed and rolled her eyes before facing her back at him. Saralegui flinched at this.

'Is she rejecting me?' he thought sadly. Did he fail this time? He lowered his head with a frown. 'I thought it would be a yes!' his heart screamed.

"Is that the way to propose a lady for a marriage?" Lady Adelinne said suddenly.

Saralegui was surprised. He tilted his head to see her back facing him. Her pink hair wafted slowly along with the gentle breeze. He could faintly smell her sweet perfume. She smells like camellias. A confident smile made its way to his lips. He kneeled on one knee and took out the olive green velvet box. He presented it towards her.

"Lady Adelinne von Valentinia. Will you marry me?"

Lady Adelinne turned around towards him with a bright smile on her face. Her golden eyes stared into his. She giggled.

"Of course, Sara! I will!" she answered happily.

Saralegui was relieved with her answer. He took out the small ring and slipped in into her ring finger. He kissed her fingers. Lady Adelinne was really happy. She tackled Saralegui into a hug, making the young king a bit startled. He was still not used to have such a close contact with girls because she never had any girl friends before except her babysitter when he was still a child.

Lady Adelinne realized at how Saralegui froze when she hugged him. She loosened her hug and took a look at his face. He seemed awkward and she could see his cheeks reddened. She gave him a smile which made Saralegui blinked in return.

"May I call you Sara-kun from now on?" she asked.

Saralegui nodded slowly. It felt weird to have his name with 'kun' attached at it. But somehow, it has nice rings on it. He may actually like it.

"Sara-kun, from now on, we're engaged. I'll be a good fiancée for you." She exclaimed happily.

Saralegui was finally smiling again. He shrugged. "Great. But, the wedding would be in two weeks from now."

Lady Adeline's eyes widened in disbelief. "That was quick!"

Saralegui smirked. "The quicker the better." He murmured. His mind was thinking of his plan on taking over the kingdom.

On the other side, Lady Adelinne blushed when some random things came into her mind. "Mou… I never knew you were that impatient."

Saralegui blinked a few times when he noticed her blushing. Why is she blushing like that? He shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I have the chance to update this story! I don't own KKM!

About the story… Was that too fast? Well… never mind.

Chapter 3

The wedding day was such a beautiful day. Everyone was celebrating the union of King Saralegui and Lady Adelinne. Lady Alazon and King Everard were there too to celebrate her prince and princess's wedding. The wedding was held at Small Shimaron. Yuuri was the happiest of all. He came to Small Shimaron 3 days earlier to help Saralegui as much as he could. Of course, Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal would follow him. Gunter wanted to follow them but once again he was left behind to take care of Shin Makoku. Gwendal won't let Annisina turn the castle as her laboratory all over.

The night of the ball was magnificent. The newly-wed couple was at the centre of attention that night. Saralegui looked incredibly handsome in his white tuxedo, specially designed by Yuuri (actually taken in his mother's manga collection. Jennifer does love these prince and fairytale things…). Adelinne was so beautiful in her white wedding gown. The moment Saralegui saw her stepped down from the stairs, he felt like he saw an angel had just came down from heaven. Automatically, he made his way towards the stairs to reach for his newly-wedded wife. He offered a hand towards her and she accepted shyly.

The crowd started dancing too when Saralegui and Adelinne started dancing to the romantic song. Yuuri was forced to dance when Wolfram pulled him towards the center of the ballroom. Conrad could just laugh when Yuuri begged for him to stop Wolfram. Lady Alazon sat quietly at the dining table, silently admiring how beautiful the couple looked together. King Everard cried and Marianne's side, mumbling about how happy and sad he was that his little girl is all grown up now and has become the queen of Small Shimaron. Marianne sweat-dropped at her king but tried to calm him down before he could make more ruckus.

After the dance was over, Saralegui brought Adelinne to meet his mother. Alazon happily accepted her. She took Adelinne's hand into hers and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, my dear. I'm glad to have a daughter-in-law as beautiful as you in this family, the Small Shimaron family." She said.

Adelinne felt her eyes filled with water as she heard those words. She smiled and nodded happily.

"Emm! Thank you,ha-hahaue…" she blushed and smiled prettily. "It's great to have a mother again…" she whispered.

King Everard turned his face away. He knew it's time to let her go. Adelinne saw the lonely face of her father and walked towards him. Lovingly, she cuddled him into a hug.

"Thank you, otou-sama. You have raised me into a fine lady. You made me happy every day. You don't have to worry. Sara-kun and the other will take care of me. I will come to Seville sometime. So, don't cry okay? Marianne will take care of you." She turned to her nanny, and then she went to hug Marianne. "I'll miss you so much, Marianne." She sobbed.

"Me too, my Lady." Marianne replied. "Remember what I told you before, then you'll be fine. I promise. Leave your highness to me."

"Thank you, Marianne."

After giving one more hug to her father, she returned to Saralegui's side. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. She was afraid until now, but she started to think that everything will be fine.

"Oh, you're not asleep yet?" Saralegui asked when he entered his bedroom. To be more correct, _their_ bedroom.

Adelinne blushed upon seeing him. It is their first night after all. The though made her chilled down her spine. She tried to calm herself by staring outside the window. The moon and stars are shining brightly tonight. She took a deep breath and let them out. Saralegui approached from her back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, making her twitched. Adelinne blushed at the gesture, but when she felt him resting his chin on her shoulder, she relaxed a bit and leaned into his embrace.

He took in her scent and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You looked beautiful tonight."

His words made her blushed deeper red. She turned around to face him. Saralegui stared into those beautiful eyes.

"I knew everything."

"Huh?"

She smiled and sighed. "I knew you married me only because you wanted to take over my father's kingdom. I knew it. You don't have to act like you were in love with me here. Nobody's here except me in this room."

Saralegui's eyes widened upon hearing her words.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KKM. I don't own the song.

*To the city of wind-Tsubasa Chronicle OST(eng ver.)

**Chapter 4**

The room turned silence as the wind blows gently outside. Saralegui stared intensely at his newly-wedded wife. There was only one word in his head now. _Intelligent_. Yeah, she may look frail and delicate, but she has sharp observation. She's not the kind you can fool easily.

He chuckled. He took a step closer to her, making her startled and backed away from him. He took of his violet spectacles

"If you continue to step backward, you may fall from the window." He warned in his usual cynical tone along with a grin.

"S-stop!" she murmured, trying to hide her fear.

"Now that you know my true intention, what should I do?" He asked and used his hypnotic power to her.

Adelinne was amazed by his eyes which are shining under the moonlight. She turned speechless until she realized something.

"Hey… why did you eyes turned blue?" she asked innocently.

Saralegui was shocked by her question. He was startled when Adelinne moved her face towards his, making him inched away a bit from her. His power had gone seconds ago while he was shocked so his eyes turned to its normal colour again.

"Hmm…that's weird. I could swear that I saw them turned blue before." She murmured to herself, turning away from him.

"Who are you actually?" he asked, dazed.

Adelinne moved towards the window and stared at the moon.

"I'm just myself." She answered.

Saralegui frowned at her answer. "Well, you know my intention, yet you let me to take over your father's kingdom?" he asked seriously.

Adelinne chuckled. She opened the window and started singing.

_**Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind  
>Please dear take me there<br>Where dreams draped in white flowers come true**_

_**Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind**_  
><em><strong>Please dear take me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where dreams draped in white flowers come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holding anxious hands, call me with a kiss and then<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please dear guide me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>When love that was forgotten can blow<strong>_

_**And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun**_  
><em><strong>And wake to a time when the hunting is done<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won<strong>_

_**Please Dear take me there.**_

_**And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun**_  
><em><strong>I dream about our time together and what we have done<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won<strong>_

Saralegui felt amazingly calm listening to her voice. She is indeed a good singer. She turned around to face him with a gentle smile on her face. Her pink hair sways along with her movement.

"I believe that…Sara-kun can bring me to where my dreams and happiness are. I also believe that Sara-kun can bring a new era to Small Shimaron. No, to both Shimaron. Sara-kun and Yuuri heika can both bring peace and happiness to all human and Mazoku…and Shinzoku." She said shyly, a tint of blush adorning her cheeks.

"You know about Shinzoku?" another shock for Saralegui.

"Yes, because I'm a Shinzoku."

"What?"

"This necklace…is the one that hide my true identity as a Shinzoku. My late Okaa-sama made it for me since I was small. Even Otou-sama didn't know about this. Only Marianne know. If I took off this necklace, my hair will turn into the same colour as yours. " she explained.

"So…your mother was a Shinzoku?"

"Yes, I was told that she was a distant relative to Lady Alazon."

"Then, why did your mother wanted to hide your true identity?" Saralegui asked again and again.

Adelinne didn't answer at first, then she said, "because my Otou-sama would kill or sell me later. He hates Shinzoku."

Saralegui was shocked. Very shocked. To think such a young lady have those kind of fears in her life, it must be frightening, huh?

"Adelinne…" he called and slowly approaching her. He took her into his arms. He found that he was trying to comfort her, something he never done before.

"You may cry." He said. He embraced her tighter.

Adelinne broke into tears once again for the day. She continued sobbing against his chest.

"I'm scared, Sara-kun. I'm really scared…!" she whimpered. "Whenever Marianne was not by my side, I became so scared! Now that I have moved here, I don't have anybody else than you. So-"

"I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered to her ears. Adelinne was stunned by the promise, later she calmed down and wrapped her hand around his body. Both of them fell on their knees.

"I promise, someday, you won't be scared anymore. "

Please review =)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KKM.

**CHAPTER 5**

Adelinne watched her husband as he talked with his servant, Berias. She took a glance at the tall man and smiled at him. Berias bowed at her as an acknowledgement. Saralegui introduced Berias to her and told her that he will be taking care of her if she needs anything. She just nodded and grinned.

"You're a Shinzoku too, right?" she asked.

A bit surprised, Berias stared at his new queen before admitting the fact she said before.

"Please take good care of me and Sara-kun. I'm new at this castle, so I guess I might need your help sometimes." She said politely.

"I'm at your service, Adelinne-sama." Berias kneeled in front of them.

Saralegui took Adelinne's hand into his. "Come on, we need to go now. Berias?"

"Hai. Everything was prepared. We're ready to go now. This way, Your Majesties." Berias lead their way to the carriage prepared for them.

"Sara-kun, where are we going?" Adelinne asked curiously.

He gave her a smile, squeezing her hand tighter. "You'll see. I'm sure you will like it."

She blushed a bit upon seeing his smile. It's warm and gentle, making her feel safe.

Adelinne found that they were heading out of Small Shimaron and boarded on a ship. She was so happy to meet Marianne on the ship. Little did she know it was Saralegui who arranged the meeting between her and her former maid. He left her to chat with Marianne and went outside to get some fresh air outside. Adelinne waved him goodbye and asked him to be careful. He just smiled and left.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Marianne! I missed you so much." Adelinne hugged Marianne indulgently, like a child hugging her mother.

"I'm happy to see you smiling, My Lady. Is Saralegui heika being nice to you?" she asked lovingly.

"Of course! He treated me nicely. And… I told him that I am a Shinzoku." She said hesitantly.

Marianne's eyes grew wide. "You did?"

Adelinne fidgeted and looked away. "Umm… yeah. But, he told me that he would protect me! And I believe in him!"

Marianne gave her a worried look. She sighed about what might happen in the future. Will the king really protect her? She never believes in anyone especially when it comes to this matter. Adelinne meant a lot to her. She cares for her like her own daughter.

"Marianne." Adelinne called and grab her former maid's hands. "I believe in Sara-kun. You should believe in him too." She gave Marianne a reassuring smile.

The older woman sighed and smiled. "It would be quite hard for me, but for you, I'll try."

Adelinne beamed happily. "Thank you, Marianne! I love you so much!" she hugged Marianne tightly.

Marianne smiled and returned her hug.

"Promise me; don't forget to smile every day. Okay?" she whispered to her ear.

"Emm!" Adelinne nodded happily.

Adelinne searched for her husband but couldn't find him anywhere. Instead, he met Berias near the deck. She called and rushed towards him. Berias bowed at her before she told him to get up.

"Did you see Sara-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Adelinne-sama. He is there, standing at the very end of the deck." He answered.

"Berias-san, you don't need to be too formal with me." She smiled.

"I understand."

She stared at Saralegui from the distance. His long blonde hair swayed along with the rhythm of the wind. Even though his eyes were covered with his violet spectacles, she could still see the glint of loneliness and sadness in his eyes. He never showed that lonely looks to her before. He tried his best to cheer her up and make her comfortable to stay in his castle.

"I wonder what is he thinking about with such a sad look." She whispered to herself, but clear enough for Berias to hear her.

"Berias-san, tell me about Sara-kun. I want to know more about him." She begged at him.

Berias hesitated for a while, but gave up when she pleaded to him again.

"Saralegui heika has been so lonely since he was little. He never learns what is love since his father always neglected him and his mother has been missing. He never has siblings or friends to play with. When I first met him, he was staring blankly at the flowers in the castle garden. He looked so lonely. He always wanted to be stronger and more powerful that his father. He wanted everyone to acknowledge him. He lives in hatred until he met Yuuri heika. Yuuri heika is his first friend. He changed Saralegui heika into a good and warm hearted king as how he is now. He suffered a lot before, he was drowned in loneliness. But someone saved him."

Berias saw a tear slide down her left cheek and a soft sniff was heard.

"A-Adelinne-sama?" Berias called worriedly.

"He hurt so much before, but he still want to make me happy?" she murmured.

Berias fell silent and watched the pink-haired lady made her way to her husband. He smiled and sighed.

Saralegui flinched when he felt a pair of soft hands hugging him from behind. He calmed down when he heard her soft voice murmuring behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Sara-kun. I've been so selfish all these time. I never knew that you've been in so much pain before."

Saralegui closed his eyes and sighed. "Did Berias tell you that?" he asked with a stern voice.

Adelinne tightened her grip around his waist. "Don't blame him. I asked him to tell me."

Saralegui chuckled. He gently loosened her grip around him and turned around to face his beautiful wife. He caressed her cheek lovingly and was amused when he saw her blushing prettily.

"Don't worry about me. I told you, I will protect you. Furthermore, I found the only cure for my lonely heart."

Adelinne stared deeply into his honey-coloured eyes. "Really? What is it?"

He smiled. "It's you."

She was touched by his honesty, and it made another tear fell down her cheek. Saralegui swept it away with his thumb and bent downward to kiss her soft lips gently.

Sorry for the VERY late update. .

I'm thinking whether I should continue this story or not? What do you think?


End file.
